lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Erutaeh
' Erutaeh' is a High Elven Noble that was born on Ulthuan, and has become influencial after he was sent to the Laurelorn Forest as a diplomat, and from there has become very busy attempting to forge alliances between the humans of the region and the High Elves of the Atmer Empire. Erutaeh was born on Ulthuan the son of a local prince, and this meant that he was going to be an important elf. He however became known for a reputation of not really taking things seriously, and thus when his father had the chance to give a position of local commander he was passed over in favor of his younger brother. Years later the now bitter Erutaeh would be sent to the Laurelorn Forest on the command of his father in order to forge a relationship with the forgotten cousin of the High Elves as the Pheonix King continued his attempt to reconnect the Elven Race. When he arrived in Laurelorn Forest he found a land that shared little with the reputation it had in Ulthuan and he became more and more invovled in the petty rivalries that ruled the forest. He became a close friend though to Kur'Talos Ravencrest of whom he desired to see take conmplete control over the Laurenlorn Forest as Kur'talos wanted to become once more a full member of the Atmer Empire and not just be an ally. In order to help his ally he has brought in special advisors from Ulthuan of whom have provided logistical support to the less warlike Laurelorn Elves as well as providing special Magi units that have begun to train Magi within the Laurenlorn Elves. History Early History Erutaeh was born on Ulthuan the son of a local prince, and this meant that he was going to be an important elf. He however became known for a reputation of not really taking things seriously, and thus when his father had the chance to give a position of local commander he was passed over in favor of his younger brother. Years later the now bitter Erutaeh would be sent to the Laurelorn Forest on the command of his father in order to forge a relationship with the forgotten cousin of the High Elves as the Pheonix King continued his attempt to reconnect the Elven Race. Laurelorn Forest When he arrived in Laurelorn Forest he found a land that shared little with the reputation it had in Ulthuan and he became more and more invovled in the petty rivalries that ruled the forest. He became a close friend though to Kur'Talos Ravencrest of whom he desired to see take conmplete control over the Laurenlorn Forest as Kur'talos wanted to become once more a full member of the Atmer Empire and not just be an ally. In order to help his ally he has brought in special advisors from Ulthuan of whom have provided logistical support to the less warlike Laurelorn Elves as well as providing special Magi units that have begun to train Magi within the Laurenlorn Elves. Family Members Relationships Kur'Talos Ravencrest See Also : Kur'Talos Ravencrest Category:High Elf Category:Elf Category:People